


Christmas Day

by midfandomcrisis



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy Warblers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midfandomcrisis/pseuds/midfandomcrisis
Summary: It's Christmas time again and this time we get to spend it with the Clarington-Smythe family and a few friendly faces.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff & Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> This is a few days late (whoops..) but better late than never ! 
> 
> This short piece is based on a head canon I have with a friend and I thought for Christmas I would write a little something :)!!  
> Hope you all enjoy !

Sebastian woke to the sound of an alarm blaring, filling the room room with probably the worst sound he’s ever heard.  
“Hunter?” He mumbled refusing to open his eyes knowing once he did he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. “Hunter!” He whined after not hearing a response from his husband. Still nothing. Sebastian sighed starting to whack Hunters side of the bed, expecting his hand to collide with husbands head. After hitting the silk sheets and not another body Sebastian slowly opened his eyes to realise he was alone. Mumbling a few swear words, he sat up trying to find the source of the alarm. Once he found Hunters phone and turned it off, he was met with peace and quiet. Finally. After getting comfortable under his blanket once more he could hear faint whispers and giggles coming from outside his bedroom door.  
“Okay.. three…. two.. one!” And with that Hunter burst into the room. Sebastians head was buried in his pillow, hoping the other man would get the hint that he wasn’t ready for human interaction. Suddenly Sebastian was being pelted with two pillows and the room was filled with giggles.  
“Daddy it’s time to get up!” A young voice squealed before hitting the back of his head once more with the pillow. Sebastian knew there was no way he was going to get more sleep.  
“Alright, alright.” He gave in with a chuckle, pulling his head out from under his pillow to turn and face his family. “I’m awake.”  
“Took you long enough.” Hunter chuckled picking up their daughter and throwing her into his husbands arms. “Charlotte was getting restless.”  
“Papa said I wasn't allowed to look at any presents that Santa gave me until you were awake.” She pouted leaning against her dads chest.  
“Well I’m sorry if I wanted your daddy to get some rest. Not everyone wants to wake up at 6 am on a holiday.” Hunter said playfully sitting on the bed next to his husband.  
“You two were up that early?” Sebastian questioned.  
“Yeah! We made pancakes for breakfast too!” Charlotte smiled widely.  
“Oh, pancakes sound so good right now.” Sebastian said happily.  
“Well you’re going to have to wait, presents first.” The child demanded looking up at her dad.  
“Can’t we have breakfast first? Your presents aren’t going to get cold but breakfast might.” Sebastian whined, trying to convince his 6 year old daughter to change her mind.  
“Nope! You made me wait now I will make you wait. Lets go!” She said happily, getting off her dad and running out of the bedroom.  
“She’s such a tease.” Sebastian turned to Hunter.  
“Wonder where she gets that from,” Hunter smiles, planting a kiss on Sebastian's lips before getting up. “Now c’mon or she’ll come back in and yell at us.” Sebastian looked up at him and gave him a look. “I promise your breakfast isn't going to get cold, I’ve put them on a plate in the oven so they should stay warm.” Sebastian hesitated for a moment before climbing out of bed and following Hunter out of the room and into their living room.  
“Look daddy!” Charlotte squealed pointing at her Christmas stocking and sack that were filled to the brim with gifts.  
“Wow, apparently Santa was a bit generous this year.” Sebastian smiled glancing at Hunter who was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. Hunter nursed a cup of coffee and motioned for Sebastian to join him on the floor.  
“Daddy, this ones for you!” Charlotte raised her eyebrows as she looked at the name tag on the stocking. “I didn't know that parents got gifts from Santa as well.”  
“Well parents also have to be rewarded for there nice behavior.” Hunter smiled taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Oh!” Charlotte nodded, passing her dad the stocking as he sat down eyeing Hunter suspiciously.  
“Well if that's the case, Santa better have gotten me something shiny and expensive or he knows what's not going to happen later.” Sebastian smirked as Charlotte giggled.  
“You know Santa?” Her mouth dropped at the realisation.  
“Your daddy's just being silly.” Hunter said side eyeing his husband.  
“No, I’m being very serious.” Sebastian said simply, starting to look in the stocking. “I have a very close relationship with Santa.”  
“Papa, I think daddy's cheating on you with Santa.” Charlotte turned her focus to Hunter who nearly choked on his coffee. “Can I open my presents now? Please?!” She begged, forgetting the conversation as soon as she remembered her pile of gifts waiting by the tree.  
“Yes-” Hunter began but was interrupted by more squealing as Charlotte dove into her stocking and emptied the contents onto the floor.  
“You’re a little shit you know that right?” Hunter whispered playfully knowing their is completely immersed in her presents and wouldn't be listening in on their conversation.  
“You love it.” Sebastian replied as he pulled out the box from the stocking.  
“Hope it’s as shiny and expensive as you hoped for.” Hunter teased and watched Sebastians reaction as he opened the box to find a silver chain.  
“I love it.” Sebastian sighed happily, kissing Hunters cheek quickly before removing the chain from the box.  
“I’m glad.” Hunter smiled widely helping his husband put the chain on.  
“You always have to one up me in the gift department huh?” Sebastian laughs.  
“You can just show me how thankful you are tonight.” Hunter whispered, kissing Sebastians neck. Before he could say anything witty back, Hunter had jumped up and was now helping Charlotte empty her stocking. Sebastian smiled, watching Charlotte gasp happily as she pulled out gift after gift, showing Hunter before putting it on the floor.  
“Wow weren’t you lucky this year char.” Hunter smiled after she had successfully emptied all her gifts out.  
“Santa is amazing!” She laughs happily trying to pull a doll out of it’s box.  
“He sure is.” Sebastian smiles, winking at Hunter. “Now I think I was promised pancakes?”  
“Yes! I made one look like a snowman just for you.” Charlotte giggled getting up and grabbing Sebastians hand practically pulling him to his feet and into the dining room as Hunter headed into the kitchen to grab the plates.

\----

“Okay, now that that is done. We need to get moving if we’re going to be ready for when our guests arrive.” Hunter said, stacking the dirty plates.  
“But papa, can’t I just play for a bit, I wanna introduce my new dolls to my doll house.”  
“Well maybe you can get dressed and help me start prepping lunch and when our guests get here you can do that with Tracy.” Hunter suggested. The child sighed overdramatically dropping her head onto the table before agreeing and running off into her bedroom.  
“Do we really have to have people over.” Sebastian sighed just as dramatically as his daughter as he followed Hunter into the kitchen.  
“It’s a bit late to cancel now isn't it?” Hunter rolled his eyes, putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.  
“No.” Sebastian tried, grabbing his husbands hand and pulling him closer to him. “If we cancel we’ll have more time together.” and he pulled Hunter in a kiss.  
“As much as I would love that. I have been looking forward to making a lunch for everyone.” Hunter says once he pulled away.  
“Fine.” Sebastian groaned leaning against the kitchen bench as Hunter busied himself in the kitchen. “When is everyone planning to come over?”  
“An hour and a bit.” Hunter answers quickly. “Which means you should probably go get dressed as well.”  
“I'm ready!” Charlotte jumped into the kitchen, ready to show of her outfit.  
“Oh god.” Is all Hunter could say as he looked at his daughters choice of colour combination. Bright orange leggings with a green Christmas top and a large bow somehow tangled up in her hair. “Hummel will kill me if he sees her dressed like this.”  
“You’re being dramatic.” Sebastian throws a tea towel at Hunter. “I think you look great sweetie.”  
“Don’t lie to her.” Hunter says sternly as he puts the tea towel on the counter with a sigh.  
“And since when did you care about what someone wears?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows curiously.  
“Since I know we will never hear the end of it if Kurt sees her like this.”  
“Have you seen what Blaine wears? This is a lot better than that.” Sebastian laughs. Hunter just rolls his eyes picking up his daughter and heading back into her bedroom. Sebastian cuts a few vegetables up before heading into his own room to get changed and freshen up before his house was full of his noisy friends. He loved them but they could be a handful at times. After his long shower he found some nice pants before turning to the bed where he found probably the ugliest Christmas sweater, laying neatly. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it before throwing it on and walking out of the room.  
“So you found Charlottes present?” Hunter smiled once Sebastian entered the kitchen. Sebastian instantly noticed Hunter was wearing a matching sweater. It had the same knitted reindeer head with antlers and a nose that hung off the front and the sleeves were covered in red and green tinsel. “Apparently uncle Jeffie decided to take her shopping.”  
“Of course he had something to do with this.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, walking further into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Hunter from behind as the man continued to prep the pork. “But you do manage to make it look hot as fuck.”  
“Is that so?” Hunter smiled as Sebastian kissed his neck. Sebastian hummed a reply turning Hunter around and pulling him into a kiss.  
“Ew!” The sound of their daughter giggling from the doorway made the two pull away from each other with a smile. “You’re wearing the sweaters! Uncle Jeffie said you would love them.”  
“They’re definitely… something.” Hunter glanced at Sebastian who stifled a laugh. “But look at you!” He beamed quickly changing the subject as Charlotte twirled, showing off her new outfit, a nice yellow dress with pink flowers. “Now Kurt cant give me any shit for ‘not dressing my daughter right’ because he’s the one that bought the dress.” Hunter said, quite proud of himself.  
“Papa! Language!” The six year old huffed, running out of the room to go play with her new toys.  
“I’ve just got a few more things in here to do and then we should be all set for our guests. I had Charlotte help set the dining table.” Hunter smiled mentally checking off his todo list.  
“I still don’t like the thought of having 13 people over.” Sebastian mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen bench just as the door bell rung.  
“Well you better start liking the idea because they’ve started arriving.” Hunter kissed his husbands cheek before heading out of the kitchen to greet the first lot of guests, Sebastian following slowly behind.  
“Hunter! I love what you’ve done with the place.” David smiled widely hugging Hunter.  
“We’ve bought wine, god knows we’ll need it.” Wes joked handing the bottle to Sebastian and giving him a hug.  
“It’s so good to see you guys, where's Thad?” Hunter questioned taking the bottle from Sebastian and examining it.  
“Here, Sorry! I dropped this little guys diaper bag and apparently no one else wanted to help me.” Thad said in a passive aggressive manner, making his way in, baby carrier in hand.  
“Jonah!” Charlotte practically screamed pushing past her dads to look at the baby. “He’s just so cute! Can I hold him, please please please?!”  
“Maybe after lunch, yeah? He’s trying to sleep right now.” Thad smiled.  
“Fine.” She mumbled folding her arms.  
"We’ve got gifts though, so cheer up.” Wes kissed her cheek and her smile instantly returned.  
“How about we put them under the tree and we can open everything after lunch?” Hunter suggested making the girl pout again.  
“How about in the mean time, you show us what Santa brought you?” David suggested trying to lighten the mood. The request brought a smile to the young girls face as she grabbed both Wes and David’s hands, tugging them into the living room. Next to arrive is Trent and Jon, more alcohol and presents in hand.  
“So how have you two been. We’ve seen the honey moon pictures.” Wes asked once Trent and Jon had gotten comfortable in the living room.  
“The Maldives were beautiful. It was good to get away and just relax.” Trent smiled widely as he snuggled up against Jon as they sat on the couch. The room was instantly filled with jealous groans.  
“A break sounds very needed. You can never get one with an infant.” David said tiredly as he watched Thad hold Jonah.  
“Well, we’re always available to watch the little guy for you guys anytime.” Trent said sitting up so he could tickle the babys tummy. “Isn't that right J.” He said sweetly as Jon watched his husband fondly. The door bell chimed and before anyone could even think about getting up Charlotte rushed out of the kitchen to the front door.  
“Tracy!” She squealed and hugged the girl. “I have been waiting for you! Come see what I got!” And with that she dragged the taller girl through the living room and down the hallway, almost knocking Hunter over as he walked out of the kitchen.  
“Good to see you too T” He chuckled. Blaine and Kurt entered shortly after, hands full with presents. Hunter helped them put the wrapped gifts under the tree before they made their way around the room saying hello to everyone, with Hunter disappearing into the kitchen once more.  
"Are Jeff and Nick still not here?” Kurt questioned taking a seat on the couch next to Trent.  
“And we thought we’d be the late ones.” Blaine laughed, taking a seat on the floor, holding Jonah.  
“Did you really expect them to be on time?” Thad sighed as he searched Jonahs baby bag for one of his toys.  
“And they’ll definitely have some sort of excuse as to why they're so late.” Trent chimed in and the group laughed knowing exactly how the conversation would go.  
“Well lunch is almost ready so if they don't hurry up, we will be eating without them.” Sebastian decided, entering the living room taking up a spot in one of the arm chairs.  
“So how are you big time costume designer? I hear that you might be doing the costumes for that new Broadway show?” Trent nudged Kurt playfully.  
“Well, nothings finalised yet. I don't even know if they're actually going to like my ideas.” Kurt sighed.  
“Hun, they're going to love your ideas and if they don't, so what? You have plenty of other show directors requesting designs from the talented Mr Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine said proudly while bouncing Jonah on his knee.  
“Blaine's right. I've seen your deigns for other shows and they're amazing. Those directors going to be begging you to work with them.” David assured him while the others in the room nodded in agreement, a few (even Jon) chiming in with their own positive feedback on Kurts work. Kurt smiled at his friends words and thanked them all for the reassurance.  
“And Blaine is absolutely killing it at his new job.” Kurt mentioned, proudly looking at his husband.  
“Dude you got the job?!” Sebastian beamed and Blaine nodded happily.  
“I now get the privilege of teaching young minds all about the wonders of music theory.”  
“Dude, I’m so happy for you. We all know how hard you have worked for this.” Wes smiled at his friend.  
“This calls for some celebratory drinks. I’ll go get Hunter.” Sebastian smiled, playfully ruffling Blaines hair as he got up. Before he could even leave the living room he heard the front door burst open and little feet running down the hallway before jumping into Sebastians arms.  
“Uncle Bashy! Guess what I got!”  
“Taylor!” Sebastian gushed, still surprised he was able to catch the 5 year old.  
“Tay! How about we knock next time huh?” Nick sighed once he entered.  
“What did you get?” Sebastian smiled at the child in his arms. Taylor giggled pointing at her shirt.  
“Its a green day shirt! Just like the one you have!” She smiled brightly “Santa got it for me.”  
“Woah! Now we can be twins huh?” Sebastian laughed as Taylor cheered and hugged him tightly before he put her down.  
“Go help your dad get the rest of the stuff out of the car.” Nick ordered as he put down his bags.  
“Fine! I just wanted to show uncle Bashy my shirt.” She huffed and ran out of the house.  
“What time do you call this?” Kurt teased as he got up to hug his friend.  
“I know I know, we tried to get here on time okay. But would it really be an ex-warbler Christmas if we were on time.” Nick smiled at his friends and they all rolled their eyes.  
“Okay that should be it.” Jeff sighed as he and Taylor dropped the rest of the bags next to the ones Nick had brought in.  
“Where’s Fiyero?” Blaine asked from his spot on the floor. There was a beat of silence between both Jeff and Nick before they realised they had left their 3 year old in his car seat. The two ran out as the room couldn't help but laugh at their friends. Tracy and Charlotte eventually reappear and join the rest of the group as Jeff and Nick return with Fiyero in their arms.  
“Did they leave you in the car?” Kurt pouted taking the little boy from Jeff and holding him tight. “They're so mean huh Fi?” he teased, tickling the little boy who burst into giggles.  
“Watch it Hummel.” Nick glared at his friend as he and Jeff organised their gifts and put them under the tree with the others.  
“Now that the Sterling-Duval family have finally graced us with their presence, we can start lunch.” Sebastian announces, ushering everyone into the dining room, laughing as Jeff playfully pushes him out of the way. Charlotte takes the lead, directing everyone to their specific spots, glaring at Blaine when he complains that he’s not sitting next to his husband.  
“Has Hunter been in the kitchen all morning?” Nick questions as they all sit in their arranged seating plan.  
“He’s very specific with how he likes things run.” Sebastian rolls his eyes.  
“That's code for daddy doesn't know how to do anything and often messes everything up for papa so only I’m allowed in the kitchen to help.” Charlotte smiles, giggling at the look her dad gives her as she places a plate filled with food onto the table.  
“I’ll have you know that I cut up the vegetables.” He poked his tongue out at his daughter as she runs back into the kitchen to grab more platters.  
“This looks great Hunt.” Wes comments as more and more of the food is brought out and placed on the table. Hunter calls out a quick thank you as he heads back into the kitchen, Charlotte hot on his tail.  
“You guys really out did yourselves.” Trent said, already picking at his bread roll. “Whoever hosts Christmas next year needs to up their game.”  
“Who’s house is it gonna be at next year?” Taylor asks, mouthful of bread.  
“Uncle Jeffie and Nickys house!” Charlotte answers quickly, placing a plate full of potatoes onto the table then hopping back into her chair next to Jeff.  
“Is that so?” Jeff smiles down at her.  
“Please can it be at your house? You guys always have the coolest lights!” Tracy pleads turning to Nick who is seated on her right.  
“Hey, our house has cool lights.” Blaine pouts as he breaks off a piece of bread and feeds it to Fiyero who is seated on his knee.  
“We can’t help it that we obviously have the better house.” Jeff says proudly as he reaches over the table to high-five his husband. Before the table can break out into an argument Hunter returns placing the meat platter onto the middle of the table.  
“Lunch is served!” He says, standing next to Sebastians chair, placing a loving hand on his shoulder as he watched his guests start filling up their plates with their Christmas lunch.  
“Before we start officially eating, can we finally ask you two what's with the sweaters?” Trent asked looking at the two and Jeff broke down into laughter as Charlotte smiled proudly.  
“What? Don’t you think we look hot?” Sebastian smirked.  
“I think you look ridiculous.” Trent snorts as he takes a sip of his wine.  
“I think you look quite sexy Mr. Clarington-Smythe.” Hunter says smiling down at his partner.  
“Oh yeah?” Sebastian smiles back, pulling Hunter closer to him by the collar of his sweater and into a sweet kiss. Everyone around the table cringe and laugh at the sight as the two kiss again.  
“Oh get a room.” Blaine sighs covering Fiyeros eyes.  
“They’ve been kissing all morning. I think papa believes if he kisses daddy enough, daddy wont cheat on him with Santa.” Charlotte says simply before stuffing her mouth full of potatoes. The group look at Charlotte and then at the couple.  
“Long story.” Hunter says, sitting down and side eyeing Sebastian who was holding in a laugh. The table shared another look before breaking out into more laughter and digging into their plates full of food. Sebastian sighed contently watching everyone smile happily, talking and telling jokes, it was hard to believe that this was his life now but he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
